


Humanity

by iamtherighteousman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherighteousman/pseuds/iamtherighteousman





	Humanity

Some tell you it's better this way,  
With Dean in Heaven up above,  
His soul is safe they say,  
And you were never meant to love.

Some tell you to give it time,  
You'll soon leave Dean in the past,  
The healing process is a climb,  
And human lives don't last.

It just isn't fair,  
You can't pretend to un-see,  
Green eyes, freckles, sandy hair,  
The righteous man you wish you could be.

The handprint on his shoulder,  
From when you pulled him out of Hell,  
The skin there now grows colder,  
For Dean, you once fell.

With him you once shared,  
A more profound bond,  
For Dean you genuinely cared,  
For his smile, you grew fond.

They won't let you save him now,  
Without him, you may succumb to insanity,  
They will never understand how,  
An angel could fall in love with humanity.


End file.
